Date Coffee & a Squabble
by RuthYourFace
Summary: The glee club are out for Mr. Schuester's "treat" coffee when Blaine realises that Kurt and Sam are a lot closer than he is comfortable with.


"Ooh, they're doing half price on Latte's," Rachel noted.

"Who gives a damn about Latte's, I'm getting myself some fudge cake," Mercedes said, relishing the counter.

"Okay, I know I said I was treating you guys for doing so well at nationals but, hey take it easy, I'm a one pay-check man," Mr. Schuester said. The entire glee club were filing into the lima bean for celebratory coffees. Celebrating all of the hard work they had put in that year.

"What are you getting?" Kurt asked Sam. Sam didn't really know. He never liked coffee much. He didn't go to lima bean that often, although he knew Kurt loved it there. It was where he and Blaine met most weekends.

"Erm, the…," He glanced at the menu above the counter and struggled to comprehend the swirly handwriting, "Se-Sema- Samen-"

"What can i get you?" The server asked.

"I'll have a skinny Latte and," Kurt turned to Sam and said questioningly, "Sumatra Tapanuli?" Sam nodded and muttered "Ch'yeah." Like he had a clue what it even meant. They took their coffees to a table for two in the crowded cafe.

"I think Cedes is mad at me for stealing you," Kurt joked, subtly pointing to her. She wasn't in the least mad, in fact, she was happy for Sam. That probably wasn't something that Kurt would be able to understand right then. She looked up and noticed Kurt and him looking at her. Kurt looked ahead across the table at the blonde and missed her wink to Sam. The corner of his mouth pricked into a smile. Kurt had to look away. He took his coffee and took a sip. Sam did the same. He ended up dropping it, coughing and spluttering.

"That's- shit – hot," He gasped between coughs. Kurt stood and clapped his back.

"Oh my god," He panicked He picked up the spilled cup, still clapping him. He continued to till he saw the colour return to Sam's face. When he recovered, everyone was looking.

"It's all good," he said, clearing his throat. They all turned back to each other and began chattering again.

"You, like, saved my life," Sam said, laughing breezily.

"Yeah, like," Kurt laughed, "Hardly. I did however, preserve about a mouthful of your coffee. That was five dollars! You heard Mr. Schue…" Sam laughed nervously and gulped the coffee. He shuddered at the taste. He smiled to cover up his disgust.

"I was quite surprised to when you ordered, considering you hate dates," Kurt said.

"What? Date? What?" Sam burbled.

"Yeah, you know those sticky things you don't like?" Kurt said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, dates, right," He said, "The fruit."

"Oh Samuel," Kurt laughed. Sam was enchanted by that laugh. He loved to hear it, not only because it meant that Kurt was happy, but because it was so damn cute.

"You're s-" He began.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, getting up Sam whipped around and saw Blaine bounding through the cafe confidently towards them. He stopped to hug Rachel and chat to Mercedes on the way, though, leaving Kurt standing awkwardly till he was finished. When he was he approached him and said, "Hey Kurt." He gave him a quick peck, making Sam's heart clench.

"You guy's mind if i pull up a chair?" He winked.

"Sure," Kurt said, admiring him as he grabbed a chair.

"Sure," Sam muttered under his breath.

"What are all you guys doing here, anyway?" Blaine asked, sitting.

"Mr Schue is treating us to coffee," Kurt explained, he leaned into Sam and out of the corner of his mouth said, "And near death experiences." Sam sniggered.

"O-kay?" Blaine said.

"Oh, Sam was-"

"Hey, Kurt, I was thinking," He interrupted, "We should sing together at Wes's birthday, next Friday, I was thinking 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City." He did that thing he always did, motioning his hands in the air. Sam was annoyed at him. Not because he was generally annoying but because he didn't let Kurt talk.

"How mainstream of you," Kurt joked.

"Oh, hah," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Wait, did you say next Friday?" He asked.

"Yes."

Kurt fidgeted.

"I can't," He confessed, "I'm going to see the first screening of transformers with Sam. I promised-"

"Excuse me, Sam, could we have a minute?" Blaine asked politely.

"Yeah sure," Sam mumbled, shuffling over to Mercedes and Tina.

Blaine folded his arms.

"Kurt, I think you're spending too much time with Sam. I don't feel it's appropriate," He said, bluntly.

"What?" Kurt said in disbelief, "You're kidding, right? Hes my best friend, Blaine, I thought you understood."

"Well I don't. It's me or him," Blaine said.

"Why are you doing this? What did I even do?" Kurt snapped. Blaine stood and Kurt did too. He began to make his way out and Kurt followed. They were in the parking lot when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on? Don't you trust me?"

"Look, I don't know, all i know is I'm sick of that kid, and I'm sick of the way you act around him, like you don't think the rest of us can see it but we can. I can. I know, Kurt, and you didn't even have the courage to tell me," He spat the last words, making Kurts legs wobble.

"I-" He began.

"Save it. Just stop talking to him," Blaine said. Kurt swallowed and blinked back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Blaine. You don't control me. Sam is my friend. We've been there for eachother. He understands me, like no one else does. He makes me happy," Kurt said, looking away.

"Kurt. He doesn't even want you. Stop chasing what you cant have! That's all you do is chase people!"

"We're over," Kurt said.

"What? You're not serious?" Blaine was astonished.

"Yes. Deadly. I don't need you," Kurt said.

"Fine! That's completely fine by me! Cause, you know what? I don't need you. I hope you and Trouty Mouth are happy together," He spat. Kurt slapped him hard across the face leaving a loud mark. Blaine growled and turned, stomping off to his car. He drove off leaving Kurt in the parking lot alone, with hot tears streaming down his face.

"I think I'm going to go see if Kurt's okay," Sam sad, pushing out his chair.

"Bad idea, Sam, you do not want to get mixed up in a relationship squabble," Rachel said crossing her legs.

"But what if something happened? I need to make sure he's okay," He stood up.

"Oh-" Rachel started.

"Let him go," Mercedes said, pushing down the rising Rachel. Sam moved briskly through the cafe. Through the exit doors to the back he could see the back of Kurt, standing alone. He pushed open the doors and ran out to him. He looked at Kurt's hurting eyes and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't say anything – he didn't have to. They stood in silence, entwined together, for a while, until Kurt calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"No- wait sorry – stupid question. I'm such a dumbass," He said.

"No," Kurt corrected him, in his 'just-finished-crying' blocked nose voice, "You're not." Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and guided him to his dads beat up truck. They got in and he began to drive. Kurt's house wasn't too far from The Lima Bean, so they were there in a matter of moments. Sam pulled up outside.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, sniffing.

"What, for feeling?" Sam said, "You don't need to apologize for that." Kurt reached over and took Sam's hand. He held on to it.

"I'm not even that sad really. I'm just glad i got it off my chest."

Sam's stomach fluttered at Kurt's touch.

"I hate seeing you like this," He admitted, wiping Kurt's tear stained cheeks with his thumb, "I'll do anything to see you happy." Kurt smiled.

"You never usually have to do much."


End file.
